


Until We Meet Again

by sparkstoflames



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Goodbyes, Pre-Rogue One, proposal (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkstoflames/pseuds/sparkstoflames
Summary: Cassian doesn’t like goodbyes. He never says them, because he never thinks saying goodbye will turn out well. Saying goodbye is admitting the end, and he’s never been ready for that. So he doesn’t say goodbye.Or Cassian falls in love with a fellow member of the Rebel Intelligence. This is their love story.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor & K-2SO, Cassian Andor & Original Character(s), Cassian Andor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I've never written Cassian before but i'm like. in love with him and I missed him so i wrote this. If things seem ooc or just off in general please tell me! also idk if i'll ever write him again but i wrote this so i hope you enjoy it!

Cassian didn’t like goodbyes. Maybe he was superstitious, or just freaked out, but he never thought goodbyes were a good thing in the rebellion. Goodbyes meant an end, and he wanted a promise of a _next time,_ so he never said goodbye.

When he met her, he was on a mission on Coruscant. He was supposed to meet another Rebel spy here, and in order to keep communications and suspicions down to a minimum, he wasn’t given her name.

He didn’t really understand the order, but Draven had made it clear. He would know when he saw her.

Cassian had never been the biggest fan of Coruscant. It was a bit too crowded for him. He liked the peaceful nature of Yavin 4, it was a nice break from the chaos that came with being a spy.

The one advantage to Coruscant was just how easy it was to blend in. He was given a location, he assumed it was a cantina, just based on Draven’s affinity to them as meeting spaces, and started looking.

The cantina was surprisingly calm. His eyes scanned the room. There were a few Twi’leks standing off in a corner, quietly talking to themselves. They weren’t glancing around the room and they didn’t seem skittish, so Cassian quickly dismissed them. He continued to scan, and then his eyes met hers, for just a moment. She was sipping on a drink, looking at him from over the rim of the glass. Something flashed in her eyes, familiarity, curiosity, he couldn’t quite pinpoint it, but it made him feel like she was the one he was supposed to meet.

When he walked over to the table, he said a quick verification code, and when she replied with the correct response, Cassian had to hold back a smile. He slid into the booth across from her, leaning forward onto the table as he spoke.

“So what are we doing here?” He asked. The girl raised an eyebrow at him.

“Did they not tell you?”

“I only know this location. They told me the rest was up to you. I don’t even know your name.”

She leaned back in the booth, letting her head fall to the side as she scanned Cassian up and down. He noticed how one of her hands lingered by her side, just above the hem of her jacket, and he raised his eyebrows at her, and then leaned in, dropping his voice down to a whisper.

“If you pull out your blaster, that’s gonna be a lot more paperwork than _either_ of us want. Trust me, I know this looks suspicious that I don’t know anything, but the General told me it was to keep suspicions low. I was given the location and I knew the verification code. I can’t offer you anything else.”

It was then that her hand finally moved away from where he assumed her blaster was sitting. And now she was smiling, just faintly there, while she moved in closer to Cassian. He watched as she leaned forward on the table, leaving them maybe just a few inches more than a foot apart.

“Alright,” She whispered, “I’ll give you the rundown.”

* * *

Their mission was to find a rebel who had been captured by the Empire. They were keeping him on Coruscant until he could be transported, which would be happening tomorrow. She had the location, she had an idea of who the rebel was, and she had a plan. The test was just getting in and out with minimal damage.

They went in at night, when the underground prison-camp would be at its emptiest. They were quiet, shuffling around and hiding behind walls whenever they thought they heard the familiar sounds of stormtrooper armor.

They turned a corner, and there he was. The rebel was sitting in the corner of his cell, hands tied behind him and head hanging at an awkward angle. Cassian kneeled down, going to pick the lock while the girl—whose name he still didn’t know—stood watch.

Finally, the lock clicked open, and Cassian quickly went into the room, kneeling down in front of the rebel prisoner.

“Hey, hey, we’re here to help you,” He whispered. The prisoner’s eyes slowly opened, he blinked a few times, and then his eyes looked over Cassian, before widening in realization.

“Captain Andor?” He whispered, his voice hoarse and weak. It was then that Cassian finally took a look at the prisoner, finally got a chance to see him from under the dirt and dried blood.

“Barid?”

“Now’s not really the time for a reunion, we have to go,” The girl whispered from just outside the cell. Cassian heard stormtroopers coming down the hallway, and quickly untied Barid and got him to his feet.

Barid hung onto Cassian, limping as he walked, and they both made their way down the hallway, following the fellow rebel spy through the corridors.

Suddenly, she turned, hiding behind a notch in the wall and pulled her blaster up. Cassian followed in suit, pulling Barid with him.

“Who’s there?” They heard, and then a stormtrooper turned the corner. Cassian held his breath, just listening as the stormtrooper came closer and closer.

And then he heard blaster fire. He turned out of hiding, his own blaster at the ready, and was met with the stormtrooper laying on the ground, the girl standing over him.

“We should go,” She said quickly, and they ran. Cassian held Barid close to him, hoping that by pure adrenaline Barid would be able to run just a bit faster than he was. Cassian saw a stormtrooper out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned to fire a few shots at him, and then they were out. Coming out of the underground bunker and into the brightness of the Coruscant lights.

“You got a ship?” The girl asked as they made their way through the streets of Coruscant, trying to blend in once again.

“What happened to yours?”

“There was,” She paused, “An issue?”

“That sounds like a lot of fun paperwork,” Barid chimed in. He was starting to walk a bit more normally, and was able to keep up with the other two, but he still had a bit of a limp. It was starting to make Cassian worry.

“The point is,” The girl said, giving a bit of a dirty look to Barid while he laughed, “mind if I get a ride?”

Cassian hummed, like he was thinking for just a moment, before answering.

“On one condition,” He said.

She groaned, rolling her eyes at him.

“You have to tell me your name.”

So when they got to the ship, he helped Barid on, guiding him to a chair so he could finally sit, and then he turned to the still-mystery-girl.

“So?” He asked. And she just sighed, taking a seat in the co-pilot’s chair while Cassian started the ship up.

And then she said her name. A bright, beautiful name, that seemed to fit her perfectly. And Cassian just repeated it, nodding his head a bit before he finally took off, sending them into Hyperspace.

* * *

They were back on base around half a day later, and when they arrived, Barid was met with hugs from friends before being lead down to the med-bay.

She stood next to Cassian, arms crossed, watching the people run around the hangar with a bit of joy in her eyes.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been back,” She said. Cassian watched her gaze, but it seemed to flit around everywhere, like she was taking it all in at once.

“Well, welcome back.” Cassian started to move off the ship, but then he turned around, taking one last glance at her. “I’ll see you around.”

* * *

The next time he saw her, it was at the mission debriefing. Draven had given them an hour to settle back in, especially since she hadn’t been on base for so long, before getting them back to business.

She handed Draven the data pad she had been filling out the whole way back, and Cassian noticed how she cringed a bit when she informed the General about her ship. Draven just waved it off, reading through the report and deciding that, based on the circumstances reported, it was unavoidable.

When they left the General’s office, she stood against the wall, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

“You okay?” Cassian asked, his voice quiet.

“Yeah, I’m fine just-“ She paused, taking a breath, before opening her eyes and looking at him, “It’s been a while, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Cassian paused for a moment, silence settling between them as she closed her eyes again. “Do you wanna grab something to eat?”

She looked up at him, eyes just a bit brighter then before, and smiled.

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that.”

And over the next few days, that became a tradition. They would see each other in the halls, and Cassian would ask if she had eaten yet, and she would almost always say no, so they went and they had lunch together.

Eventually, they started spending more of the day together as well. It had started with him walking her back to his quarters, and then she decided to come back to his quarters to work on some reports, until it eventually came to her knocking on Cassian’s door randomly throughout the day, just to sit by him while they both read.

So during those moments, where they’re between missions, they take every second they can get.

It’s during one of those days, when she’s filling out a report on her data pad from a mission she just went on, and Cassian’s looking over the intel he’s been given from informants, when Kay walks into the room.

“General Draven has requested both of you to his office.” Kay walks into the room, and then glances over what Cassian is looking at. “Based on that intel, I’d say there’s a 72% chance it has to do with that.”

Cassian closes out the data pad. “Thanks Kay,” He says, and then he looks over at where she’s sitting, still focused on her report as she starts to stand. “C’mon, we should go.”

And so she nods, finally setting her data pad down to go follow Cassian and Kay towards the General’s office.

When they arrive, the General is looking over his own data pad, his brows are furrowed together, and he’s rubbing a spot on his wrist. That’s a mannerism Cassian’s learned to be wary of.

“I’m guessing you saw the Intel from Kashyyyk?” Cassian says, finally speaking up. Draven nods, finally glancing up towards the two of them.

“I need the two of you to go to Kashyyyk, bring K-2SO, he might help you blend in.”

“Kashyyyk? It’s hell over there. Why would we go there?” Both Cassian and the General turned to Y/n. Her eyes were flitting between them, she was analyzing the interaction, trying to find some reason.

“We have reason to believe Saw Gerrera was there recently. Any intel you can bring back will be useful.” The General pauses, watching over the two of them for a moment. “Lieutenant,” He says, turning to her. It takes Cassian by surprise, he hasn’t heard anyone call her Lieutenant since they’ve come back from Coruscant. Based on the way she shifts, a bit uncomfortably, she isn’t a fan of the formality.

“Yes, General?”

“I’ll need you to gather as much intel as you can from your informants down there. We haven’t heard much from them in a while, so we don’t know much about the state of Kashyyyk.”

“I’ll get right on that,” She replies. She’s already pulling out her data pad, scrolling through her files when Draven turns to Cassian.

“Captain, I’ll need you to go down first. Communications will be at a minimum. We’ll send you in an Imperial ship with an Imperial uniform, and Kay will be with you. After a week, we’ll send the Lieutenant. You are just trying to find Gerrera. If a week after Y/n arrives you still haven’t found him or any intel on his whereabouts, you leave. We cannot risk you two being down there for any longer.”

“Understood, General.”

“You leave tonight.”

With that, they left the General’s office and went to their separate quarters to start preparing, which in Cassian’s case, meant packing. Kay was talking his ear off, saying something about how he’d never been on Kashyyyk, and how Wookies had a “54% chance of tearing your arms off at any moment” which, Cassian was sure must have been a glitch in Kay’s programming.

Cassian liked Wookies. But with the enslavement, he thought maybe the statistic was right. If his entire world was enslaved to the Empire, he thinks he’d have around the same statistic too.

He was just about to finish packing when he heard a soft knock at his door.

“Come in!” He’d yelled, and he heard the sliding of the door opening. When he turned back, she was standing there, looking a bit worried.

“You nervous?” She moved to where Cassian was kneeling in front of his bag, and sat down next to him. Her head leaned onto his shoulder, just staring down at the bag in front of them.

It was interesting. She was hell on the battlefield. Unconcerned and unapologetic. But here, in Cassian’s quarters, she seemed almost _scared._

“No,” Cassian replied. He laid his head on top of hers, and the two of them sat there for just a moment, the silence between them. “Are you?”

He felt her sigh, “A bit? Kashyyyk, it’s- it’s hell over there right now. I was contacting a few of my informants and-“ She paused, “I can’t even imagine.”

Cassian nudged her a bit, making a small smile appear on her face.

“Hey,” He said, “That’s the great thing about the Rebellion. Everything we do is bringing people like them one step closer to freedom.”

“You’re right.” She moved away, sitting up and straightening herself out a bit.

“Cassian,” Kay said from behind them. He had gone on a quick run to fix up one of his drives. “I hate to break up the moment, but I’m afraid we have to leave.”

So Cassian rose, sighing a bit as he stood, and offered her a hand to stand up with him.

“See you in a week?” Cassian said, just the beginnings of a smile on his face.

“See you in a week.” She replied.

* * *

He missed her. It was really odd, because they’d been apart before and it hadn’t been a big deal, but he _missed_ her. Even with Kay by his side, he felt alone on Kashyyyk. Hiding out as an Imperial Officer was awful. He tried getting intel on where Saw Gererra would be, but nothing came up.

No one knew where he was.

He figured he was forgetting something, so he just waited for her to arrive. She’d have a better idea of how to look, he was sure of it.

And that week, it gave him a lot of time to think. Cassian sat in his Imperial quarters, laying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling while Kay sat on the floor and leaned against the wall.

“What do you think?” He asked. And Kay just looked up from what he was doing, tilting his head at Cassian.

“About what?”

“You know,” Cassian paused.

“I do not know.”

“Y/n. What do you think about her?” Cassian asked finally.

“I like her. She listens to me and she think I’m funny. Unlike _someone._ ”

“The listening part or the funny part?”

“Both.”

Cassian laughed, sitting up in his bed and leaning his head forward in his hands.

“Why do you ask?” Kay said.

“I don’t know Kay, I just-“

“Do you _like_ her?”

“Kay-“

“You know if you two end up together she could convince you that not only am I always right but I’m _also_ funny.”

“You’re _annoying,_ ” Cassian replied, finally looking up at Kay.

“And funny.”

* * *

It was a few days later when she arrived on Kashyyyk. She came into his quarters, and suddenly it felt like everything turned upside-down.

Is it weird how much he wanted to pull her into his arms?

But he brushed it off, and they went on through the week, trying to find more clues to where Gererra would be.

The week was cut short.

Around four days after she arrived, someone was alerted of their presence. Thankfully, Cassian had managed to intercept communications between stormtroopers and became aware of the situation before it was too late.

They were in their quarters when they realized, and it wasn’t long before all three of them were running out of the base.

They turned a corner, and there stood a group of stormtroopers, most likely heading towards their quarters.

“There! Intruders!” One of them shouted, and the three of them hid behind different notches in the corridors, hoping they would be enough cover.

Blaster fire flew by Cassian’s head, he heard orders being shouted out, and Kay was peaking out from behind cover to blast the troopers ahead of them.

Cassian managed to grab a hold of his blaster without getting shot, and started doing the same.

“Hey, maybe this is a bad time,” Cassian started, a bit out of breath from the running and the hiding, “but I kind of need to tell you something.” He heard Kay from behind him.

“Cassian, I don’t think this is a good time. There’s an 80% chance of-“

“I don’t wanna know, Kay!” Cassian shouted back at the droid. He heard Kay groan, but Cassian just ignored it.

“Is this the best time?” She asked from beside him. He watched as she peaked out and shot a stormtrooper, knocking him to the ground.

“Can you think of a better one?” He replied. She glanced at him and then at the thinning crowd of troopers. There were still too many.

“Alright, shoot,” She said.

“Kind of already doing that.” Cassian winked at her and then leaned out to shoot down another trooper. Eight left.

She cast a glare his way.

“You know what I meant!”

Cassian peaked out again, shooting once before just dodging blasting fire. Six.

“Okay well, I really missed you during that week, and it made me start thinking-“ Pause. Fire. Five. “That I don’t want to just be friends.” Fire. Four.

“What?”

Three more shots. One.

“He’s saying he likes you,” Kay finally said, coming out of his spot to fire at the last trooper.

“Yeah,” Cassian said, trying to catch his breath, “what he said.”

Her eyes flitted over his face, for just a moment, trying to take in every detail. But soon enough, Kay was running past them.

“We should go,” Cassian said, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her along and to their ship.

* * *

The ride back to Yavin 4 is peaceful. Thankfully, they’d managed to gun down anyone who tried to follow them, and Kay made sure there were no trackers on the ship.

The ship is surprisingly quiet. Kay had retreated to the back, deciding to run some diagnostics, and while Cassian was sitting in the pilot’s chair, making sure everything was going smoothly, she was sitting next to him in the co-pilot’s filling out her usual reports.

Nothing seemed _awkward,_ but she still wasn’t talking to him, and that made him irrationally nervous. Even if she didn’t reciprocate his feelings, he liked having her as a friend. He didn’t want that to change.

“Cassian?” She said, her voice quiet, but enough to break the silence. He looked over at her, and she had her head tilted to the side, just enough so it was resting against the back of her chair as she turned to look at him.

Cassian hummed in response.

“Did you really mean what you said back there?”

She seemed timid, and once again, he found himself shocked at the difference between on and off the battlefield. Her confidence almost faded away.

“Yeah, of course I did,” He replied. He noticed the way her lips began to quirk up into a smile.

“All of it?”

“All of it.”

She let out a sigh, closing her eyes a bit as she leaned back against her chair. And then she smiled. That perfect, bright smile.

“And here I was thinking I was going to have to tell you first,” She said finally, and Cassian laughed, leaning over to push her playfully.

And then their laughter filled the cabin, and all was well. She rose from her seat, putting the data pad to the side as she came to stand next to him. She leaned onto the back of his chair, and he grabbed her hand, lightly pressing his lips to the back of her hand.

She leaned down to kiss his temple, and all seemed well.

* * *

They’d been together for ten months, and they’d been through a lot. Cassian getting injured probably too many times to count, her yelling at him, her disappearing for a few weeks for a mission. It was endless.

They spent a lot of time apart. So when they had time together, they made the most of it.

She had moved her stuff to his quarters a while ago, and now she spent every night she was at the base in his quarters.

This night was one of the lucky nights when they were both there. It wasn’t quite late enough that they should’ve been sleeping, but enough so that most of the other people on base were already in their quarters and getting ready for bed.

It was quiet, just the sound of their voices and the usual hum of the base their only noise.

Cassian had his arms wrapped around her, humming quietly in her ear as they both laid in the dark.

“Cassian?” She whispered. Her voice was soft, just barely there, but it was all he needed. “When this is all done, where do you want to go?”

He pressed his lips to her temple.

“Wherever you want to go, my love,” He whispered. Her laughter filled the room as she turned in his arms, finally face-to-face with him.

“Really, Cassian, where should we go when this is over?”

And he thought for a while, because he wasn’t really sure where. The Rebellion had been his home for so long. He couldn’t imagine calling another place home.

“I like Alderaan,” He answered, finally.

“Alderaan it is then,” She whispered, before leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

And that was all he could have asked for. He had hope. Hope for something when all this was done. He had her, and she made him ridiculously happy, in ways that he couldn’t even explain, and that was all he had ever wanted. All he had ever asked for. And she was here. Right in front of him. He would never have to say goodbye to that, she would always be by his side.

“We could get married,” She whispered again, her eyes fluttering shut.

“That sounds like a dream, my love,” He whispered back. She opened her eyes, narrowing them at him.

“What’s with all the ‘my love’ stuff?” She asked. Cassian simply laughed, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“It’s just what you are.”

And he isn’t sure what makes him do it, what makes him reach over to his bedside table, and grab the chain out of the drawer, but he does. It’s just a simple chain, and on it is a ring. One that he’d bought when he was younger, hoping that maybe he could put it to use. He had mostly forgotten about it until now, but he can’t imagine a more perfect moment.

“As a reminder,” He starts, placing the chain in her hands, “of our life after.”

* * *

Cassian doesn’t like goodbyes. He never says them, because he never thinks saying goodbye will turn out well. Saying goodbye is admitting the end, and he’s never been ready for that. So he doesn’t say goodbye.

He’s about to leave with Jyn, and Bodhi, and Chirrut, and everyone else for Scarif when he runs into her on the tarmac.

“Cassian what- where are you going?” Her hands flit over him, before finally stilling, going to press her thumb to the cut at the top of his head, resting one hand on his shoulder. Her brows are furrowed, and she looks terrified.

“My love, I’ll be back, I promise.”

“Cassian I haven’t seen you for _days,”_ Her eyes fill with tears, and then her hands go up to cup his face. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to save the Rebellion. I’ll be back, okay? We’ll all be back.” He notices her hand fall down to the chain around her neck, and he grabs that hand, bringing it up to his lips.

“Remember our after, okay?” She asks.

Something tells him to pull her in, and so he does. He holds her, and she’s got her arms wrapped around him so tightly he isn’t sure that she’ll ever let go.

“I’ll see you later,” He says. And then he pulls away, taking one last glance at her.

She nods, still playing with the ring around her neck.

“Go save the Rebellion.”

As he turns back, he mouths an “I love you,” he notices she does the same.

* * *

Cassian had never thought about an afterlife. With all the death he’d seen, you’d think he had. But he never had time for it. Now, with the threat so close to him, it was all he _could_ think about. Were the men he had killed sent to an afterlife of happiness? Were the innocent men killed here on Scarif going to be sent somewhere warm? Somewhere they could be happy? With all the destruction, all the pain he’d caused in his life to get to this final sacrifice, would he join them?

Or was the only thing waiting for him oblivion? Was that all he had?

He wasn’t sure what he would feel like in these final moments, but as he and Jyn limped to the shore, to a place of beauty in all this terror, all he felt was warmth. It wasn’t happiness, he wasn’t sure he would ever describe it as that, but it was fulfillment. They’d succeeded. They’d gotten the message out. _Someone_ would hear.

When they finally sat down on the sand, all he could think of was her. His mind drifted. Every moment of her laughter, every second of her smile, every time she said hello. And he never said goodbye.

He still wasn’t sure whether that was a good or bad thing. If the goodbye would have made this any less painful for either of them. He couldn’t be sure. But as the light grew, as he held onto Jyn as tightly as he could, imagining it was her, he just knew he wanted nothing more than to see her one last time.

He took a breath.

It was warm, the light. He could feel it getting closer. He felt every second as it passed, felt them as if they were stretching into hours.

And all he could think of was her.

He thought about his promise of after. His promise that he’d be back. He wished he could have that life on Alderaan. Wished he could have a house with her, wished he would get to see her walk down an aisle.

The heat grew stronger, still.

Cassian wondered if she wanted kids. What they might’ve looked like if they’d ever gotten the chance.

Warmer.

Soon enough, it was almost too much for Cassian to take. He gripped Jyn tighter. He was scared. And then he could feel the light, feel it all around him, see it through his closed eyes.

_Until we meet again, my love._

Cassian Andor took his final breath, hoping to see her again.


End file.
